1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to pump and liquid dispersion devices and more particularly to pumps having an equidistant flow path for dispersion of a liquid across a particular surface area.
2. State of the Art
The personal and beauty care markets utilize a wide variety of different pump mechanisms and devices for delivering fluid-based products to a user. The pump devices include traditional pumps using ball valves or flap valves. Unique pump devices are also being developed to increase aesthetic value of the pump device or to provide new or improved functionality to the pump device or overall product package.
Typically, pumps or pump devices are connected to a bottle or other container holding a product. The product may be a fluid or a fluid mixed with solids or gases. The pump is used to deliver the product from the container to a user. In some instances, the container is a bottle and in other instances, the container may be a bag, a pouch, or a tube. In any event, it is often desirable that the pump evacuate most of the product from the container.
While pump devices are being used to deliver certain fluid products to users in the personal and beauty care field, they are not being used in all applications. For instance, in the field of under arm protection—or deodorant—pumps are not typically used. In some instances, deodorant is applied as a solid, in other instances as an aerosol, and in still other instances it may be applied as a gel or other liquid form. In those instances where the deodorant is in a gel or liquid form, pumps are not used to deliver the gel or liquid. Instead, a gel may be “pushed” using a screw-push mechanism or other piston which applies a force across a bottom surface area of the gel in a package, forcing gel out of holes in the top of a package. Such delivery systems are well known and commonly available in the market. Rollerballs may also be used with a liquid deodorant as known.
Although pumps are not currently used to distribute deodorants, it may be desirable to pump a gel or liquid deodorant or under arm protection product with a pump. It may also be desirable to maintain a user's customary experience with the application surface area of a deodorant package while providing a new delivery experience utilizing a pump. The use of a pump, and especially a pump in conjunction with a pouch, in deodorant packages may also be desirable.